


A Little Quiet

by amusewithaview



Category: Blood and Chocolate - Annette Curtis Klause, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2007-11-16
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview
Summary: Vivian and Oz enjoy some rare peace.





	A Little Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on tthfanfic on 16 Nov 2007.  
> https://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-14592/amusewithaview+A+Little+Quiet.htm

-+-  
  
They sat in silence, wrapped in the night’s soft sighs and inky darkness. She looked down at him, sitting small and sad on the bottom step. She perched on the railing lining the porch, feet dangling precariously as she enjoyed the rare peace.  
  
After basking for a few more seconds she spoke, a small grin lifting the corners of her mouth:  
  
“It's quiet… _too_ quiet.”  
  
He didn’t look up, but still she knew that the same small smile had appeared on his typically somber face. Outwardly they were completely different: he was nearly twenty – she was barely eighteen, he was a follower – she led, he was small for a were – she was larger than life. The others looked at these differences and couldn’t see the connection, couldn’t understand the kinship - the rapport that had sprung up between the stranger, their Alpha, and the Queen Bitch.  
  
“I miss her.”  
  
Vivian frowned, she knew who he was talking about and it was a subject not often discussed. He would not see the perspective that she and Gabriel had, and therefore all words spoken of this ‘Willow’ had ended in harsh language and stinging silences. Caring for humans was always a mistake, but Vivian supposed that if love didn't hurt, than it probably wasn't love.  
  
He stood abruptly, shoulders rolling and twitching, muscles writhing beneath his skin. With new-gold eyes he shot her a wistful look, one she had seen often in the last few weeks. Silently accepting his proposal, she stood and stretched, enjoying the slow sensual pop of her spine realigning.  
  
Her grin was fierce and bright with anticipation, “Let’s run.”  
  
-+-


End file.
